Radio Frequency identification (RFID) devices (tags) are frequently employed in tracking and inventory control applications. The use of such RFID devices allows for a quick identification of an asset or person that is associated with the tag (uniquely or non-uniquely). The ease and efficiency of tracking or identifying object and/or person associated with particular tags depends on the accessibility and/or visibility of such tags to RFID reading and sensing devices.